Remember When
by fiction2fantasy
Summary: Falling in love is easy. Staying in love takes work and commitment. Set as a sequel to my first story "The Things I do for Love." Kibanaru
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello!

It's good to be back again. I had so much fun writing my first story with Kiba and Naruto that I decided to keep going with these characters in a new story, set a few years in the future from the previous one. I spent some time browsing around this pairing, but I could only read so many of the same type of story, the one where they tell each other they love the other for the first time, and it works out perfectly, and ladi-dadi, you know the rest.

Suffice it to say this left me with an itching feeling to delve further into their relationship, and I realized that if there was not something of the sort that I wanted, I was obligated to step up and produce it myself. For all of you who read and enjoyed my first story, thank you so much for coming along with me if you stuck with it to the end, and I hope that you can enjoy this one as well. This story may be very episodic in nature, not necessarily linear, but I think you'll catch on. Lets dive right into it, shall we?

* * *

Naruto flicked the light on in the pantry and perused the wine rack to find a decent red to crack open. He dusted off a bottle of Cabernet.

 _Perfect_

He left the pantry and turned the light off again. He grabbed two wine glasses off the shelf above the kitchen sink. Kiba was plating spaghetti and topping it with sauce.

"What did you pick?" He asked, picking up the plates. Naruto showed him the label. "Good choice." Kiba smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the blond's cheek. He carried the two plates to the balcony and set them on the small table and went back to the kitchen for utensils. Naruto poured a glass for himself and for Kiba, bringing them both out to the balcony. They sat, watching the sun fade, eating their dinner. A sleeping pup lay curled up in the corner of the living room. The two boys clinked their glasses together, empty plates stacked on the table.

"Is it too early to say it?" Kiba prodded.

"Go ahead, i guess." Naruto chucked.

Kiba held a hand up to his mouth and mimicked a voice over a speaker. "Paging Doctor Uzumaki!"

"I'm just a med student, not a Doctor yet." He shrugged.

"Well isn't getting into Med school the hardest part anyways? You're practically there already!" Kiba boasted.

"Actually, after med school, I need to do an internship, then residency, THEN-"

Kiba rolled his eyes slightly, and interrupted Naruto's rambling with a kiss. "You talk too much."

Naruto sat back, cheeks reddening by the second. "Yeah.. okay.. BUT, We're not just celebrating me. Tonight is about you too!" He raised his glass. "To being done with Undergrad!"

"Cheers!" They took sips resepctively.

"Man, four years really flew by." Kiba began.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "So much has happened. All the memories we've made in this apartment." He sad down his glass and walked in to the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine. He returned to the balcony and topped off both of their glasses. "Tonight is the perfect night to reminisce, don't you think?" He said, shooting his lover a smirk.

Kiba smiled back at him. "Yeah, sounds great."

* * *

Author's Note:

I know this is a short chapter, but I really need to be getting to bed. It's almost 1am and I have to work in seven hours. I will put more out soon! for now, I hope this wets your appetite. Goodnight!


	2. The First Night

The lock on Naruto's apartment door jingled as he fiddled one handed with his keys to get it open. It flew open as the weight of the two boys leaned against it, tangled in a passionate embrace, locking lips. Naruto kicked the door shut, and flicked the lock. He unzipped Kiba's jacket with his hands while their tongues danced together.

Kiba slipped the jacket the rest of the way off, letting it drop on the floor. He used his hands to pull Naruto's sweatshirt over his head, only breaking away for a second to pass it over his head. Naruto picked Kiba up and carried him into the bedroom. The space was bare, save for the bed on the floor. Naruto fell on top of his lover on the mattress, kissing Kiba's neck. The sensation made Kiba's breath hitch. Naruto ran his hands up the brunette's sides, pulling the thin shirt up as he let his fingers tickle the skin ever so slightly, making Kiba shudder.

Naruto tossed the shirt aside and went to work worshiping Kiba's chest, layering it with kisses, dragging his toungue along the creases in his muscles. Kiba ran his fingers through Naruto's spiky blond hair as his head moved slowly down Kiba's chest. The closer Naruto came to his hips, the more the gentle kisses made Kiba twitch and tighten his grip on the yellow locks between his digits.

The blond loosened the other man's belt and tugged his pants down. The brunette lifted his hips to help him out. Naruto's lustful gaze rose to meet Kiba's feral eyes. It was a wonderful sight for both of them to know how much they craved each other. Their lips reunited, and the skin of their warm chests met. Kiba undid Naruto's belt and shimmied his pants down past his hips, letting his hands sneak into the blond's underwear, pulling him in tight.

Kiba used his weight to roll the other boy on to his back and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing. The brunette grabbed a condom out from his pants pocket and opened it, rolling it onto the other's member. He got into position on top and eased his way down, wincing slightly, but never breaking eye contact with the blond. He rested his hip at the bottom of his lover's shaft, letting himself adjust for a moment before he began rocking his hips.

Naruto ran his hands along his boyfriend's legs and up his back as he thrusted back and forth. They picked up their rhythm steadily. Kiba grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and held it tight. He still liked to assert a little dominance, even in his current position. However, Naruto was not willing to give up control entirely. He pushed Kiba onto his back and lifted his legs to rest on his own shoulders. Now the blond was in a better position to ravage the other. He thrusted harder and faster while Kiba used his legs to pull him in closer. They locked lips again. Naruto used his free hand to stroke his lover's length.

Kiba's breath became erratic, his kiss unfocused. His eyes began to flutter and Naruto could tell that he was close so he thrust harder and faster, going as deep as he could get. Kiba's chest rose and fell quickly as the ecstasy flooded out from him in thick streams, shooting onto both himself and Naruto. The sight of this was all the the blond needed to bring himself over the edge. With a few intense thrusts, he pushed one last time as he felt waves rushing over him. He laid on top of Kiba, both of them panting. When the two of them had caught their breath, the got up and went to the shower to get cleaned up.

* * *

Author's note:

I did a whole chapter without conversations! Sometimes I feel like my writing is very speech driven, so I am trying to balance that a little with emphasis on story and little details. Hope you all liked it! More to come.


	3. The Key

"That was our first time, wasn't it? That was a pretty great night." Kiba smiled.

Naruto reached his hand across the gap to hold his lover's hand. "Yeah, I haven't been able to keep my hands off you since." They both laughed. Naruto's laughter subsided into a gentle smile. His mind drifted to one of his favorite memories of the two of them.

* * *

Naruto awoke as the sun peeked through the building of the city into the windows of his apartment. He glanced around the room and saw that Kiba had already gotten up. He rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed, yawning as he stretched in the soft amber light of the morning. An aroma of coffee mixed with eggs and bacon wafted into his nostrils. He got up and made his way to the kitchen from his bedroom. Kiba had just finished preparing their breakfast and was putting it onto plates.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" He smiled cockily. Naruto brushed the sleep from his eyes as he approached the brunette.

"Morning. Smells great babe." He kissed Kiba on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He tried to sneak a piece of bacon off one of the plates, but Kiba slapped his hand away.

"Oh no you don't! They won't be even if you do that!" Kiba was surprisingly particular about things looking nice.

Naruto chuckled to himself and went to pour himself a cup of coffee; Kiba brought the plates and silverware to the table. They sat and ate together, enjoying the peaceful morning. When he had finished, Kiba started to gather his things as he usually did when it was time to go home. Naruto didn't particularly want him to leave, so he started kissing Kiba while he was trying to get his jacket on.

"You are so sexy when you make breakfast for me." Naruto teased at Kiba.

"Oh shut up, you're just saying that so I won't leave."

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. Either way, it's still true." He kept going for Kiba's lips. The brunette gave in for a moment, but remembered he had things to do, so he broke away.

"Babe, I love you, but I really need to go. I haven't done my laundry, or even started my work for class." He reached for his keys, but Naruto grabbed them first, running into the bedroom with Kiba in tow behind him.

"Naruto! Give me my keys!"

"You can just do your laundry here! I'll help you with your work too." He said standing on the bed dangling the keys.

Kiba tackled the boy, collapsing onto of him on the bed. He grabbed the keys and rolled off.

"HA. I win." Clenching the keys in his hand they felt oddly different; slightly heavier, shaped differently. He glanced at the keyring that had fastened to it his car keys, his apartment key and-

"What's this?"

Clipped to his usual set was a new key, shiny as if it had just been printed. Naruto rolled onto his side, perching his head on his hand as he glanced down at the boy on the floor.

"I get pretty lonely when you're gone, so I figured, _what if you didn't have to leave?_ "

Kiba sat up as he realized what the blond was saying.

"Naruto.." Kiba began. "I don't know, is it a good idea? Living together is a huge step, are we ready for that? I think it's been pretty good so far, but what if it puts a strain on us being together all the time?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too at first.." Naruto started to explain himself. "But the more I thought about it, We could just as easily break up from some other dumb reason being apart. I think we could worry less about trying to entertain each other if we had our own stuff in the same place and then we could sometimes just do our own thing, ya know?"

"You're crazy.." Kiba trailed off, looking away from Naruto. His eyes were watery. The blond crawled off the bed and kissed Kiba on the cheek again.

"You don't have to decide right now, but keep the key, please?" He said softly in Kiba's ear.

Kiba turned to the boy and nodded.

"Great!" Naruto said before kissing his lover on the lips. Kiba got up and left without saying anything. Naruto stayed on the ground until he heard the front door shut. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

* * *

Naruto's pace was significantly slower today as he walked down the street, holding a bag of groceries. He had gone into auto pilot today. His mind was somewhere else, thinking of earlier in the day when he asked Kiba to move in with him. He started to second guess himself. Maybe it really was too soon. He loved Kiba, but was that enough? Was their relationship strong enough yet? Would it ever be?

His head was spinning. He would usually take the stairs up to his sixth floor apartment, but today he decided to take the elevator. What did he even buy at the store? It was all a haze. Eggs, bagels, ramen, cheese. Dammit. He forgot to buy milk. He sighed as the elevator pinged at the sixth floor. He walked down to the end of the hall to his corner apartment and dug into his pocket for his keys. He heard a faint tune from the other side of the door.

 _Did I leave the radio on?_

He inserted his key only to find that it was unlocked. _Strange_.

.

 _If you go away, on this summer day,_

 _Then you might as well, take the sun away,_

 _All the birds that flew, and the summer sky_

 _._

He opened the door, and the music became clearer. The furniture was pushed out to the sides of the apartment, leaving a large space in the middle.

.

 _When our love was new and our hearts were high_

 _When the day was young and the night was long_

 _And the moon stood still for the night bird song_

 _If you go away,_

 _If you go away,_

 _If you go away,_

 _._

Kiba snuck up behind Naruto and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the empty space in the living room. "Dance with me."

.

 _But if you stay, i'll make you a day like no day has been, or will be again_

 _We'll sail on the sun, we'll ride on the rain,_

 _We'll talk to the trees, and worship the wind_

 _And if you go, i'll understand, leave me just enough love to fill up my hand_

 _If you go away._

 _If you go away,_

 _If you go away._

 _._

"You used the key." Naruto smiled. "What changed your mind?"

"Shh. listen to the song first."

.

 _If you go away, As I know you must,_

 _There'll be nothing left in the world to trust,_

 _Just an empty room full of empty space_

 _Like the empty look i see on your face._

 _Can I tell you now as you turn to go,_

 _Ill be dying slowly till you're next to low_

 _If you go away_

 _If you go away_

 _If you go away_

 _But if you stay, I'll make you a night like no night has been, or will be again_

 _I'll sail on your smile, i'll ride on your touch,_

 _I'll talk to your eyes, that I love so much_

 _But if you go, i won't cry,_

 _The good is gone from goodbye_

 _If you go away_

 _If you go away_

 _If you go away…_

 _._

The tune faded out.

"It's a good song, but kind of sad." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it is pretty sad. It came on shuffle when I was on my run and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. It made me really think of how sad I would be without you. I really can't imagine my life with anyone else. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I don't want to pass this up." He smiled at Naruto, a little tear sneaking out of his watery eyes.

"By the way.." Kiba added, "You were out of milk, so I bought you some."

"You mean _we_ were out of milk." Kiba blushed, and Naruto kissed his boyfriend tenderly. "I love you, Kiba."

"I love you too, Naruto."


	4. Plus One

For all of the good times they had together, it was impossible to avoid the bad times as well.

.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Why do I HAVE to tell them?"

.

One of the more painful memories they shared together, the biggest fight they had.

.

"Oh my god, Kiba, how long do you plan on lying to them, just saying you're at a 'friend's' apartment. Do you have any idea how shitty that makes ME feel?"

"Don't fucking make this about you, Naruto!" Kiba barked, "I don't see why it's such a big deal that they know i'm living here."

"You promised me when we started dating that there would be no more secrets, but here we are, back in the same situation, where you want to pretend I don't exist."

"You're being dramatic! Do you even understand what it would entail to tell them? What happens if they freak out? I can't afford to pay for college alone. I can't risk throwing my life away!"

"So dating me is throwing your life away?" Naruto knew that wasn't what he meant, but his emotions were overpowering him right now.

"Stop, you know that's not what I meant." Kiba grumbled.

"Well what DO you mean then, Kiba? I'm so tired of being confused about what you want. I'm going insane."

"What's wrong about the way things are going now? Why does it have to involve them? Why can't it just be you and me?"

"Your family is an important part of your life Kiba, they SHOULD be involved. What about when we have kids? Don't you want your Mom and sister to help out and be a part of their lives?"

"What if I don't want kids though?"

.

Naruto's heart sank. Kiba instantly knew that he had just devastated his lover, possibly beyond repair. Naruto was silent. His heart was overwhelmed with the feeling that he and Kiba were at a stalemate. How could he not have known that Kiba didn't want to have a family? Could he resign himself to a life without children in the picture? Was this the thing that would drive them apart? Kiba knew what was going through his boyfriend's head. He knew how much having children meant to him.

 _Damn it, why did I have to say that._ He thought to himself. He couldn't bear to see Naruto breaking down in front of him, so he grabbed his jacket and left without saying a word.

The silence was deafening to Naruto. He hadn't noticed that he was crying. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide, so he went to his bed and covered himself in a blanket, sobbing into his pillow until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Dammit, Kiba, why are you so stupid?" Kiba scoffed at himself. He didn't mean to hurt Naruto, but the questions made him feel backed into a corner, so his instincts said to fight back. He already regretted everything he said. He wanted to explain himself to Naruto, but he wasn't sure he had the words to express how he was really feeling. Where should he even start? His dad was never around, and his mother was.. well she was a little rough around the edges to say the least. How could he ever be a father to anyone? He barely knew what it was like to love himself, and was still learning how to love Naruto the right way, and he was still messing up.

Not to mention, he was still young himself. He couldn't even begin to imagine his life with a child.

"FUUUUCK. What do I do?"

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of the locks turning in the front door. He didn't expect Kiba to come back tonight, but he was relieved that he did. He got up and went to the door. Kiba had his back turned to Naruto as he was locking the door behind him. He set down a box next to the door, along with a backpack.

"Kiba?"

The brunette turned around and looked at his lover.

"Hey.." he said gently.

"What's with all the stuff?" Naruto asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute, but first, I want to apologize. I know I hurt you a lot today, and I said a lot of things out of anger, and I went way too far. You were right about a lot of things you said. I have been dodging the truth, but honestly, i'm really fucking scared." He began to tear up. "Not just of telling my family.. also of losing you. I know how much having kids means to you, i'm just not sure if I know how to give that to you. I can't take away that dream of yours."

Naruto started to choke up. "Kiba, what are you saying?"

"I don't know what it's like to have a father, so How could I be a father to a kid?"

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. Was this it? Was Kiba breaking up with him?

"Oh god.. Naruto, please don't cry!" Kiba pulled Naruto into a strong embrace as the blond sobbed into his chest.

A scratching noise pulled Naruto's attention to the front door. "What was that?" He said in alarm.

"Oh right. come here!" Kiba said in a somewhat excited tone that confused Naruto. "Close your eyes." The blond did as he was told. He heard the sound of Kiba lifting the lid off the box. The next thing he knew, he was being aggressively licked on his cheek, nose and mouth. He pulled back his face in shock, and opened his eyes to see Kiba holding a little white puppy inches away from his face.

"Surprise!"

He was the cutest little guy Naruto had ever seen! He could almost be held in one hand he was so small. Naruto forgot for a moment about the rest of the day and his heart gushed over this adorable ball of fluff. "OH MY GOD! He is soo CUTE!"

"I saw him in the window at a pet store when I was out, and instantly fell in love."

"I don't blame you. You may have some competition! Haha." Naruto held the puppy now. He was very friendly.

"I realized that If I could feel this way about a dog, maybe I do have the capacity to feel that was about a kid someday. I might still be an idiot, but maybe I can learn a little something from this guy."

Naruto looked seriously at the man sitting next to him. He was really surprised. Not ten seconds ago, he thought that Kiba was giving up on them, but the truth was that he made a change; a small compromise to try to save their relationship. Maybe there was still hope for them yet. This guy is really worth keeping around. He leaned in and claimed his lover's lips with a slow, gentle kiss.

"I love you Kiba."

"I love you too, Naruto." They kissed again. "So, what should we name the little guy?"

"Hmmm.." Naruto thought to himself. "How about Poof? Cus he's so fluffy?"

Kiba put his face in his palms. "You really wanna be calling him 'Poof' when he gets bigger? I for one would feel silly."

"Okay, well what would you call him then?"

"I was thinking Akamaru."

"Akamaru? hmm.." He looked again at the little fluff ball. "Akamaru.. I like it!" The puppy wagged his tail.


End file.
